monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World/Plant Almanac
This page lists detailed information on the various plants in the game, alongside how they are described in the Suburban Almanac. Note that upgrades are not counted here. For information on upgrades, see Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World/Upgrades. Peashooter The Peashooter is the first plant obtained in the game, available from the start. It attacks by shooting peas straight ahead. *Sun Cost: 100 *Damage: Normal (1) *Range: Straight *Attack Speed: Normal (every 1.5 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots 50 peas over the course of 2 seconds. *Water: Shoots a pea which causes great splash damage. "Peashooter isn't quite sure of how he came to be a celebrity. Sure, he's saved a lot of lawns from zombie attacks, but he doesn't feel like he's making much of a difference. To him, part of being a celebrity is being modest in every achievement that you make. It would be a completely different story if he bragged about power that he didn't have..." *Costume: A baseball cap with a leaf pattern on the front. Sunflower Sunflowers produce additional sun for the player. They are an extremely important plant, unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 1. *Sun Cost: 50 *Sun Production: Normal (50 every 24 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Produces 150 Sun. *Water: Produces small amounts of Sun and Coins. "Sunflower is one of the most popular plants there is, partly due to her time spent making videos on YouTuber. From Zombies on Your Lawn to Sunflower Thinks she can Dance to her most recent work, Double Rainbow Heal Beam All the Way Across the Sky... for now, however, she's perfectly content with meeting your sun-gathering needs." *Costume: A blue ribbon. Wall-Nut Wall-Nuts are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 3. They can't attack on their own, but their high health is useful to stall zombies. *Sun Cost: 50 *Toughness: High (40 bites) *Recharge: Sluggish (20 seconds) *Plant Food: Gains steel armour, which can absorb 80 bites and repel a single Gargantuar smash. *Water: Gradually restores health. "Wall-Nut has devoted time and effort into construction work in recent years. The highlight of this career was when he suggested blocking a flood by placing some nuts in front of it. This only made the flood worse, however, and left the nuts in question wet and tasteless." *Costume: A brown-and-white formal suit. Potato Mine Potato Mines are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 6. They explode on contact, but take time to arm. *Sun Cost: 25 *Damage: Massive (90, lost upon attacking) *Area: Tile *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Weakness: Must take 15 seconds to arm before it can attack *Recharge: Sluggish (20 seconds) *Plant Food: Arms itself and produces two armed Potato Mines on random tiles. *Water: Produces Potato Nugget Mines on random tiles. Potato Nugget Mines are similar to normal Potato Mines, but are much weaker. "People often wonder what Potato Mine does prior to arming himself. Some say that he spends this time hiding from the zombies. Others assume that he is waiting for the right moment to strike. However, he actually spends these fifteen seconds underground waking up and eating a breakfast of subterranean nutrients." *Costume: A lamp-like decoration around the fuse. Snow Pea Snow Peas are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 8. They behave like a normal Peashooter, although their attack chills zombies, reducing their movement speed. *Sun Cost: 150 *Damage: Normal (1, chills zombies) *Range: Straight *Attack Speed: Normal (every 1.5 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots an aurora, dealing 50 damage over the course of 2 seconds. *Water: Shoots a snowball which causes great splash damage. "Snow Pea is an expected fan of winter sports, although she can never seem to find a sport which meets her interest just right. Skiing is too hard, snowbording is too risky, ice skating is too embarassing, and she doesn't even want to mention curling. She might end up resorting to snowball fights at this rate..." *Costume: A printed blue scarf. Lady Ivy Lady Ivy is unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 13. This melee plant attacks rapidly and can hit zombies ahead or behind. *Sun Cost: 125 *Damage: Light (0.5) *Range: Close (the tile ahead and behind) *Attack Speed: Very Fast (every 0.2 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Attacks zombies in a 3x3 area with roots. Each affected zombie cannot move for 2 seconds, and takes 35 damage per second during that time. *Water: Wildly launches attacks in a 3x3 area. "Lady Ivy has been looking for plants to practice her combat skills with. It wasn't long ago that she trained with a retired cabbage from China. She can't remember his name - it was definitely Bonk something, although she isn't very good at remembering foreign names. Although what's in a name? To her, names are very minor detail." *Costume: A headdress of holly leaves. Repeater Repeaters are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 19. They can shoot two pea projectiles in quick succession. *Sun Cost: 200 *Damage: Normal (1) *Range: Straight *Attack Speed: Fast (two every 1.5 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots 100 peas over the course of 2.5 seconds. *Water: Shoots two peas which cause great splash damage. "Repeater fancies himself a city boy, despite not being familiar with cities. To him, the idea of a city is a luxurious place, where those who act well receive double the reward and those who make misdeeds will receive double the pain. Little does he know how uncommon planting is in the big city, although if he were a city boy, he'd be sure to have double the say in it." *Costume: A pair of goggles. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 24. They explode a second after being planted, greatly damaging zombies in a medium area. *Sun Cost: 150 *Damage: Massive (90, lost upon attacking) *Area: 3x3 *Recharge: Slow (35 seconds) "Having stopped working in a band, the Cherry Bomb brothers decided to place some research in pyrotechnics. They've been trying to coin explodonate as a new term, separate from explode and detonate... well, first, they'll have to find out what makes a detonation different from an explosion. That part of the research isn't working out." *Costume: Pirate eyepatches. Marigold Marigold can be purchased in the shop for 500 Coins. They produce silver and gold coins. *Sun Cost: 50 *Coin Production: Normal (one every 24 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Mediocre (10 seconds) *Plant Food: Produces a Gem. *Water: Produces moderate amounts of Coins. "People wonder why Marigold calls herself Mari'gold' if she prefers producing silver coins over gold coins. "Because," she says, "the name Mari'silver' doesn't sound as nice as Mari'gold'." She is yet to bring up the fact that she likes silver and gold coins the same - she simply has a supply and demand problem with the gold coins." *Costume: A sapphire necklace. Puff-Shroom Puff-Shrooms are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Night 1. They are cheap, but have a short range and limited lifespan. *Sun Cost: 0 *Damage: Normal (1) *Range: Close (3 tiles) *Attack Speed: Normal (every 1.5 seconds) *Toughness: Weak (2 bites) *Weakness: Only lasts for 60 seconds *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Every Puff-Shroom on the screen shoots a Big Spore worth 30 damage and resets its lifespan. *Water: Every Puff-Shroom on the screen shoots some spores and lengthens its lifespan. "Puff-Shroom has gone through intensive training to make sure that he doesn't sleep during the day. It's not as easy as he thinks, especially given how many zombies there are these days. Regarding this problem, however, he thinks that the best way to avoid it is to buck up, get help from other plants and take plenty of Plant Food and Water." *Costume: A sailor's cap. Sun-Shroom Sun-Shrooms are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Night 2. They produce more sun as time passes. *Sun Cost: 25 *Sun Production: Low (25 every 24 seconds), then Normal (50 every 24 seconds), then High (75 every 24 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Special: Starts at small size, grows to medium size after 18 seconds, then grows to full size after 72 seconds *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Grows to full size and produces 225 Sun. *Water: Raises growth rate and gives Sun and coins based on growth rate. "Sun-Shroom has always wondered how he can produce sun so effortlessly. He isn't so fond of daytimes and doesn't feel special. Maybe he can be considered a "light in the darkness"? If so, why can't he feel anything different from a normal mushroom?" *Costume: A pair of glasses with a sun pinned to it. Fume-Shroom Fume-Shrooms are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Night 4. They attack with close-range fumes that pierce through zombies. *Sun Cost: 125 *Damage: Moderate (2) *Range: Close (4 tiles, piercing) *Attack Speed: Moderate (every 2 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Sprays a giant fume, dealing 75 damage to all zombies in its lane and pushing them back over the course of 3 seconds. *Water: Shoots a stream of explosive bubbles. "Fume-Shroom likes to be moderate in all things that he does. His well-balanced attack proves that, having very average damage, speed and range. It's not his fault for being moderate - he still remembers when he did a humble job in a bakery, before the zombies became a threat. Some day, when there's nothing undead to fear anymore, he wishes to return to the bakery and resume his moderate lifestyle." *Costume: A chef's hat. Scardey-Shroom Scardey-Shrooms are unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Night 6. They are long-range shooters with fast-moving projectiles, although they stop shooting if enemies approach them. *Sun Cost: 100 *Damage: Normal (1) *Range: Straight *Attack Speed: Normal (every 1.5 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Weakness: Stops shooting if zombies are within a 3x3 area *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots 50 spores. *Water: Shoots a piercing spore. "Scardey-Shroom is an easily scared individual. Recently, however, he has been fearing not just over zombies, but over his destructive potential. He always worries that his fast-moving shots may miss their mark and hit a plant instead of a zombie. It's a strange thing to worry about, however, seeing how it hasn't happened to a plant even once." *Costume: A blue nightcap Grave Buster Grave Busters are unlocked by paying 30 Gems. They can be planted on a Gravestone to quickly and easily destroy it. *Sun Cost: 0 *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Special: Must be planted on tombstones, destroys both the tombstone and itself after 4 seconds *Recharge: Mediocre (10 seconds) "Grave Buster is fed up with being considered a "scary" type of plant. All that he wants to do is clean out the sands of Egypt of those pesky tombstones, which are only there because of the recent zombie attacks." *Costume: A hat with a kitten motif. Cabbage-Pult Cabbage-Pults are unlocked by completing Egyptian Sands, Day 2. They lob shots over tombstones in order to hit their enemy. *Sun Cost: 100 *Damage: Moderate (2) *Range: Lobbed *Attack Speed: Slow (every 3 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots a big cabbage at every zombie, each dealing 10 damage. *Water: Shoots a cabbage with great splash damage at the largest group of zombies. "As the youngest of the catapult family, Cabbage-Pult has grown to become very accepting. He took a trip to Egypt some time ago, in the hope of learning things which will make up for forgetting everyone's birthday. So far, he's only succeeded in making soup and treating pains, the latter of which he still needs to brush up on." *Costume: A doctor's headpiece. Bloomerang Bloomerangs are unlocked by completing Egyptian Sands, Day 4. They throw boomerang projectiles which hit up to three zombies in their lane twice. *Sun Cost: 175 *Damage: Moderate (1 on the way there and on the way back) *Range: Multi-Hit (can pierce three zombies) *Attack Speed: Very Slow (every 4.5 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots 16 boomerangs in each of four directions. *Water: Throws a frisbee which pierces through all zombies in the lane, then returns to it and splits into three smaller frisbees which fly out in random lanes. "Bloomerang has been wondering how to make better use out of his boomerang-petals. He knows that they're used as hunting tools, although he was wondering if he could try out using them as a toy. He talked about it with his friend, Koala Bear, but he didn't seem to like the idea. This led to Bloomerang heading out to Egypt, where he would hope that someone, anyone, could approve of using boomerangs as toys." *Costume: A cowboy hat. Cloverbine Cloverbines are unlocked by completing Egyptian Sands, Day 8. They shoot wind puffs at zombies, and can aim a lane above or below. *Sun Cost: 125 *Damage: Light (0.5) *Range: Multi-Hit (can aim a lane above or below, the projectile can damage multiple zombies if they are very close together) *Attack Speed: Fast (4 every 3 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Conjures a tornado which flies after the strongest zombies, dealing rapid damage on contact. *Water: Pushes all zombies back. "Cloverbine has often been called "Clover the Windmill" by her friends. She doesn't mind in the slightest, although she could go on a tangent about how the description is incorrect. Windmills don't produce wind from nothing, and they can't damage zombies. This sort of thing makes her wonder if plants even care about being correct nowadays." *Costume: Laser headgear. Iceberg Lettuce Iceberg Lettuce are unlocked by completing Egyptian Sands, Day 13. They freeze a zombie on contact, being lost in the process. *Sun Cost: 0 *Effect: Freezes a zombie for 10 seconds (lost when the effect is applied) *Recharge: Sluggish (20 second) *Plant Food: Freezes all zombies for 6 seconds, and chills them for 9 seconds afterwards. *Water: Gains an extra life, allowing it to persist after freezing a zombie. "Iceberg Lettuce's eyes are a rather strange case. If something is cold, surely its eyes would be cold as well? Not in Iceberg Lettuce's case. She's been practising to make her eyes warm and endearing, in an attempt to trick zombies into falling for her freezing trap." *Costume: A woolly hat. Snowpeater Snowpeaters are unlocked by completing Egyptian Sands, Day 19. They retain the Snow Pea's chilling ability, alongside the Repeater's ability to shoot two peas at a time. *Sun Cost: 250 *Damage: Normal (1, chills zombies) *Range: Straight *Attack Speed: Fast (two every 1.5 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots an aurora worth 100 damage over the course of 2.5 seconds. *Water: Shoots two snowballs which cause great splash damage. "Snowpeater is just like her little sister in the sense that she loves ice, but isn't so interested in sports. She claims to be a great ice sculpture maker, although her job is more or less a deal with other icy plants to freeze every zombie that crosses their path." *Costume: A snowflake-shaped hairpin. Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflowers are unlocked by completing Egyptian Sands, Day 24. They produce twice as much Sun as a regular Sunflower. *Sun Cost: 125 *Sun Production: High (100 every 24 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Mediocre (10 seconds) *Plant Food: Produces 250 Sun. *Water: Produces medium amounts of Sun and Coins. "Twin Sunflower hasn't always been the chic celebrity that some know her as. She was once called a freak accident, although she never let that get to her and continued to strive for her dream to collect and maybe later make sunglasses. Nowadays, being mistreated has changed to being surrounded by avid fans, and she doesn't quite feel like this "strive for your dream no matter what" thing was such a good idea." *Costume: A green ribbon for the left head and a red ribbon for the right head. Twin Marigold Twin Marigold can be purchased in the shop for 1000 Coins after purchasing the Marigold and completing Egyptian Sands, Day 25. They produce silver and gold coins in pairs. *Sun Cost: 125 *Coin Production: High (two every 24 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Mediocre (10 seconds) *Plant Food: Produces two Gems. *Water: Produces large amounts of Coins. "Twin Marigold likes using excess coins for reasons other than money. A lot of the spare coins go to decorating her favourite things. However, this interest proves to be trouble if specifically looking to make things gold." *Costume: A sapphire tiara on each head. Pult-Shroom Pult-Shrooms are unlocked by completing Egyptian Sands, Night 1. They cost more than Cabbage-Pults, but have a slightly faster attack rate. *Sun Cost: 125 *Damage: Moderate (2) *Range: Lobbed *Attack Speed: Normal (every 2.7 seconds) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Shoots a big spore at every zombie, each dealing 10 damage. *Water: Spores descend from the sky, damaging all zombies. "Pult-Shroom couldn't help but attempt to compare and contrast between him and other plants. He's always considered himself a cross between Cabbage-Pult and Scardey-Shroom, although he's beginning to doubt this. But then again, maybe Scardey-Shroom's hiding habit is less of a trait to his combat and more of a personal thing..." *Costume: A theatrical mask. Bowling Bulbs Bowling Bulbs are unlocked by paying 30 Gems. They throw out bulbs with complex movement paths, and can prepare three different projectiles to attack. *Sun Cost: 200 *Damage: Heavy (2 for the green bulb, 6 for the blue bulb, 9 for the orange bulb) *Range: Multi-Hit (the projectiles bounce off zombies, like how the Wall-Nuts in Wall-Nut Bowling bounce) *Attack Speed: Slow (takes 2.5 seconds to regenerate the green bulb, 5 seconds after that to regenerate the blue bulb and 10 seconds after that to regenerate the orange bulb) *Toughness: Typical (4 bites) *Recharge: Fast (5 seconds) *Plant Food: Regenerates all three bulbs, and gives them an electrical property, making them explode in a 3x3 area every time they hit a zombie. *Water: TBA TBA *Costume: Three headbands.